There has been proposed a negative-leading type zoom lens system suitable for a solid-state imaging device, for example, in Japanese Patent application Laid-Open No. 10-213744.
However, in the conventional negative-leading type zoom lens system, downsizing and excellent correction of aberrations couldn't have been realized at the same time.